770
Dirk is close to dying and will rise as a vampire. Synopsis : The great house at Collinwood as it looked just before the turn of the century. To this troubled time in the past Barnabas Collins has come hoping to find answers that will save the lives of two people in the present. But while Barnabas works to learn the myriad secrets of an era gone by, he lives with one great danger, that someone, somehow will learn his own darkest secret. And on this night, in the Old House on the Collins estate, someone will. Jamison tries to open the coffin. Barnabas brings Dirk to the Old House. There is blood on his neck. Jamison hides. A storm rises. Barnabas has plans for Dirk. Jamison falls on the steps and Barnabas hears this. Jamison hides behind the door when Barnabas comes in to check. Jamison escapes the house. Barnabas stops Dirk from leaving. Barnabas opens the secret room using the book lever to open it. He puts Dirk in the room. It is 10 pm when Jamison returns to Collinwood and Beth. He wants to talk to his father. Edward will be back in one hour. Jamison waits. It is soon 10:15. Beth lies to Jamison and leaves. Barnabas thinks that by now Dirk should have regained his strength. Beth wonders why he hasn't. Beth thinks Jamison came back to Collinwood for two and a half hours already. Barnabas wonders where Jamison was. Barnabas thinks Dirk will die. Barnabas tells Beth to go back to Collinwood. Barnabas tells her, "And I cannot afford to alienate Jamison. He is much too important to me." He tells her the boy is part of his mission. Beth says, "Everything seems so hopeless now. So terribly hopeless." 11:10: Edward returns. Jamison starts to tell him, "Cousin Barnabas, he has a secret and I found out what it is. Barnabas, he, well, he’s a vampire!" 11:49: Edward goes to The Old House and wants to see the cellar, telling Barnabas what Jamison saw there: a coffin. Barnabas says, "You may take my word for it, Edward, there is no coffin in my cellar." That proves to be true when he shows Edward the cellar. Edward is not up on supernatural things but he doesn't think Jamison's story is that wild. Barnabas asks, "Surely you don't believe that there is a vampire menacing all of us?" Edward brings up Laura and the supernatural and he mentions Charity's neck marks. Edward wants to look for Dirk. Barnabas and Beth talk when he leaves. Barnabas says, "He's looking for a vampire, we must give him a vampire, Dirk." When they go to the secret room, Dirk is gone. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Barnabas: You've had a busy evening, and you need a rest. A good, long rest. ---- : Jamison: Cousin Barnabas has a secret, and I found out what it is! ---- : Barnabas (to Dirk): You can't refuse. You see, you have no will of your own. I am your will. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * Terry Crawford as Beth * David Henesy as Jamison Collins Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This is the first time Barnabas is seen using the secret room in the Old House behind the bookshelf. This is the same room Matthew Morgan used to hold Victoria Winters captive in 115. Story * TIMELINE: It was earlier when Barnabas attacked Dirk. 10pm: Edward isn't expected back until 11pm. 10:15pm: Jamison waits for Edward. Beth's been back at Collinwood for two and a half hours. 11:10pm: Edward returns to Collinwood. 11:50pm: Edward confronts Barnabas. Day 300 begins, and will end in 775. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Beth leaves Collinwood, it's 10:15 PM and stormy, but the sky is blue above the Old house. * Beth says to Barnabas, "There’s still time for you to go back to Collinsport before Edward comes home, and speak to Jamison yourself." She should have said Collinwood. * Barnabas mistakenly calls Edward 'Jamison'. * At the end of the episode, Barnabas is able to enter the secret room without releasing the latch by pulling on a book. Perhaps it was unlatched already, but it’s unclear if so. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 770 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 770 - ClockworkCategory:Dark Shadows episodes